


Haikyuu mostly angst one shots

by Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly



Category: Haikyuu!!, | - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, F/F, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Oikawa dies multiple times, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly/pseuds/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly
Summary: Kinda iwaoi, but more so at the end-Warning: character death, suicideOikawa and iwaizumi are in their second year of collegeThey go to different collegesAnything inside of these ' ' are him thinkingAlso. You need to know that a lot of this is in oikawas head. If some characters act very ooc that's why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 39





	1. Wait for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda iwaoi, but more so at the end-
> 
> Warning: character death, suicide
> 
> Oikawa and iwaizumi are in their second year of college  
> They go to different colleges
> 
> Anything inside of these ' ' are him thinking
> 
> Also. You need to know that a lot of this is in oikawas head. If some characters act very ooc that's why.

I REPEAT SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE A BIT OOC BECAUSE IT'S IN MOSTLY OIKAWAS POINT OF VIEW 

(Oikawa POV) 

It's been a while since iwa-chan has called me... Or even texted me...  
I go on his Instagram every once in a while... I do it for everyone that was or is on the team... I just like checking up on them I guess.  
Iwa-chan made a new post... It's a photo with a girl, the picture doesn't have a caption as always... But it does tag her account... Why don't I check it out? 'No harm in doing that right?' I think to myself...  
Boy was I wrong. Turns out this pretty girl... Is iwa's new girlfriend...  
No wonder he's been busy lately... 'He officially has someone that's more important than me in his life...'  
I sigh and put my phone away looking at the ceiling... 'How did my life end up like this? Lonely, sad, depressing...' I miss high school... I miss iwaizumi... I miss my friends... Hell I even miss arguing with that brat tobio-chan... 'I need to apologize to him... For everything... I should apologize to everyone... That would give me an excuse to talk to them at least... Yeah, let me do that' I think to myself and pick up my phone again, going to tobios Instagram and texting him 

New message 2:30 nov 13

Oikawa: hey tobio-chan (●'◡'●)ﾉ it's been a while since we talked... I just wanted to kind of apologize for everything I did throughout middle school and high school, I was a dumbass to say the least 

🅁🄴🄰🄳

Oikawa:... Tobio-chan don't leave me on read!! Rude!! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

🅁🄴🄰🄳

Oikawa:...cmon tobio-chan, I'm being serious when im saying I want to apologize

Kageyama: firstly, stop calling me tobio-chan, we aren't in middle school anymore. And secondly, don't you think it's too late for you to apologise? You made my first year of middle school a living hell. And then you act all bitchy throughout my first year of high school. And now you want to apologize? Go to hell.

Kageyama has blocked you

I look at my phone in slight disbelief... And then I laugh a bit, 'of course he hates me, why wouldn't he?' I think to myself, I text a few other people... Only to be either ignored, told off, or politely denied  
I sigh when I finally get to iwas number 

New message 3:05 pm 

Oikawa:hey iwa-chan... Been a while since we've talked... I saw you got a new girlfriend, that must be nice... Right?

Iwaizumi: it's none of your business shittykawa, and why do you even care? What, you still haven't found anyone that could love you sorry ass? Not that you have one. Anyways I'm busy. So what is it that you really want? 

Oikawa:oh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry iwa-chan, that's all... I'm sorry about everything, about always nagging you... About always being in your business... For coming into your life in the first place, but... I'll be leaving it soon so, I won't be causing you any trouble anymore ok? Anywho... Bye bye iwa-chan, I hope you don't miss me too much.. 

Iwaizumi: oikawa what the hell. I was just messing around earlier. 

🅂🄴🄽🅃 🅃🄴🄽 🄼🄸🄽🅄🅃🄴🅂 🄰🄶🄾

Iwaizumi: oikawa?! Tooru, pick up the phone. Pick up the goddamn phone right now. 

🄼🄸🅂🅂🄴🄳 🅅🄸🄳🄴🄾 🄲🄰🄻🄻 

Iwaizumi:I'm calling your fucking roommate.

-Three day timeskip-

(Iwa's POV) 

It's been a total of three days since they found toorus body in the bathroom of his dorm room.  
It's been three days since he last texted me.  
It's been two months since we last called.  
And it's been two years since I last saw his smile face to face.  
Three days... Since he took himself out of this world...  
I didn't realize how much i needed and loved him, Till he was gone forever... 

The old team is going to be meeting up... I haven't seen most of them in a while... Only oikawa ever stayed in touch with everyone... He was the glue that held us all together... Now that I think about it... In his own way... He was always there to make sure we were all ok...say Tooru... How long have you been looking after us? How long have you been hiding your pain? How long have you been protecting us? ...protecting me...? I guess I'll never know... Not until I meet you again... Maybe in heaven... Maybe in another life... I hope you'll wait for me tooru... Wait until we meet again... Wait for me...


	2. Sorry tsukki...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkiyama sad stuff

Yams pov

It's a rather lazy Sunday at my house, even with tsukki here. We just ate lunch and now we're in my room playing Mario cart... tsukki keeps winning.  
I swear he's cheating somehow!  
He wins again and I sigh "let's do something else" I say scratching the back of my neck "why? You tired of loosing?" Tsukki says laughing a bit at me, he's always like this... Rude and sarcastic... But that's not all there is to him... There is a side only I get to see, the side that shows his true self... The side of him that holds everything he loves... There are some things only I know and notice, like how when anyone says an incorrect fact about dinosaurs, how he gets frustrated  
Or when he sees a strawberry shortcake... And his face lights up... I love that look on his face... I love him...  
"Tadashi?? Hello? Wake up." Tsukki says snapping in front of my face awakening me from my trance  
"Sorry tsukki! I spaced out..." I say laughing a bit "I could tell... You were staring at me" Tsukki says rolling his eyes "sorry again tsukki" I say looking to the side a bit "what were you even thinking about anyways?" He asks  
"Oh nothing important, don't worry about it" I say, but that's a lie... Because tsukki is important...and he is always in my thought... Ever since we first met...when he saved me from those bullies...i could never get him out of my head...i love him so much... But I can't tell him that, it would ruin our friendship.  
"Alright..." Tsukki says and then pulls out his phone starting to look though some stuff.  
That's when my mom knocks on the door and opens it "hey boys, I was wondering if you two could go pick up a few items from the store for me. I need them to make dinner" She says smiling  
"Sure mom" I say getting up from my spot on the floor, tsukki does the same. We get our stuff and leave the house, walking to the bus stop.  
Tsukki had his earbuds in as we waited for the bus to arrive, I checked the time and the bus should be here soon. We just have to wait a bit.  
I listen to all the sounds around as, birds chirping, dogs barking around the corner, faint talking from the people walking by... It was nice.  
But nice things don't last forever.  
"Hey! Tsukishima! Over here!" It's kuroo, standing across the street from us. Why was he here?? He lives in Tokyo!  
He jogs over to us while I'm thinking  
"Why are you here?" Tsukki asks looking annoyed at the sight of kuroo  
"Kenmas visiting hinata, his mom asked me to come here with him so he doesn't get lost! I just went for a walk and I saw you two, how ya been?" Kuroo says  
"We were better before you arrived, that's for sure." Tsukki says  
I stay quiet, not rlly knowing kuroo all to well so I don't know what to say, but then kuroo swings an arm around tsukkis shoulder and I can't help but get mad at this. "Oh cmon, don't be like that!" Kuroo says and tsukki rolls his eyes.  
That's when finally we see the bus approaching "uh hey... The bus is almost here and we have something to do... So... Could you just..." I didn't finish my sentence expecting kuroo to understand  
"Oh cool! What are you guys doing?" He asks, completely not understand what I was trying to tell him  
"We're going to the store to buy a few things" Tsukki says  
"Can I tag along?" Kuroo asks  
"Are you gonna follow us even if we tell you no?" Tsukki says  
"Yup!" Kuroo says  
Me and tsukki both sigh and when bus gets there we go in kuroo following us, he continues to follow us around and talk to us as we go to the shops and buy the things we need.  
Soon enough we have about half of the things we need, but kuroo only seems to get more and more annoying by the minute! and he keeps taking tsukki away from me when I try to talk to him! Tsukki looks annoyed as well but kuroo isn't taking the hints that he should leave.  
"Hey... Shouldn't you be getting back to kenma and hinata?" I say  
"No, I texted kenma already... He just said alright" Kuroo says shrugging once again not taking the hint  
"...but... You probably should get back... So me a tsukki can keep shopping and finish already so we can get back to my house" I say  
"I'm not stopping you!" Kuroo says his tone getting slightly defensive  
"You kinda are..." I say quietly  
Kuroo seems a bit angered by this "I'm not that annoying. And how am I stopping you from shopping?" He says  
"...cuz... You keep distracting tsukki and showing his things... As if he didn't go to these shops at least twice a week." I say crossing my arms, tsukki is completely silent... Tho I can see the surprise in his eyes... Surprise and confusion...  
"It sounds to me like your just jealous that 'tsukki' is paying more attention to me than you. I mean it's not like he belongs to you." Kuroo says, he specifically says 'tsukki' in a mocking way knowing only I call him that  
"I never said that..." I say  
"Ya know what, hey tsukishima. Why don't you and I spend some time together today? We don't get to hang out a lot and we could practice some volleyball. How's about it?" Kuroo says  
"But... Me and tsukki were hanging out today" I say  
Tsukki speaks up before kuroo does  
"Tadashi, we hang out everyday. Maybe just today I could practice with kuroo. I need to get better at my blocking." Tsukki says  
"But..." Before I can finish kuroo says something "great, I'll call kenma and hinata and they can meet up with us at your schools gym and we can all practice" He says  
Tsukki looks like he is going to say something but then looks over at me, worry flashing threw his eyes "tadashi, are you alright?" He asks in his usual monotone voice  
I hadn't even realized how much I had teared up... I don't know why, but my insides were boiling. I guess I really am jealous of their relationship...  
I shake me head no at tsukki "sorry tsukki." I say wiping my eyes a bit "go, have fun. I'll finish the shopping and just go home, maybe I can meet up with you guys later" I say  
"That won't be necessary." Kuroo says quick to shut me down.  
Tsukki says nothing once again  
I can't help but tear up once again "sorry..." I say as I turn and start to walk across the street quickly wanting to get out of there before I burst into tears.  
I'm half way across when I hear tsukki yell "TADASHI!!!"  
And then everything goes black  
I hear voices around me  
But I can't see anything... My ears are ringing too...  
I can't move my body... Or open my eyes... I'm sleepy... What's going on? I almost give in to sleep when I hear tsukkis voice, it's panicked... Why?  
"Tadashi! Stay awake! Cmon please! Open your eyes!" He says  
I try to but I can't... Im so tired... I just wanna sleep... I keep hearing voices... My head hurts... Can the people be quiet..? I can feel myself giving into the darkness.. And the voices fade... I can't stay awake... Sorry tsukki...

(this is gonna have a happy end cuz... I can't forever hurt these two) 

(Tsukkis pov) 

I was talking to kuroo telling him what he was said to tadashi was completely uncalled for and that he should apologize to him. I look over at tadashi... To call him back over but he's already halfway across the street.  
Wait... Theres... A car... Going way to fast... Heading straight for... "TADASHI!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs hoping a miracle would happen... And that he would just get out of the way...  
He turns for a second... But it's too late... 

I run over to his bloody and bruised body laying on the ground...  
I hold his limp self in my arms  
He won't open his eyes.  
"Tadashi! Stay awake! Come on!" I say... But to no avail... He won't open his eyes... Oh god tadashi... Please let this be a nightmare... You can't leave me before I can tell you... Please... wake up... I want you yo wake... I want to know your ok... So I can tell you everything... 

Next thing I know it we are both in an ambulance, being taken to the hospital... I can't help but cry... 

-at the hospital- 

They called tadashis mom, she came to the hospital right away... Asking me what happened and if I was ok... But I'm fine... Tadashi is the one who got hit...  
Next my brother shows up... He hugs me... And also asks if I'm ok... Why are they asking if I'm ok? I'm standing here... Tadashi isn't... Tadashi should be here... Maybe if I had just... Made him stay... Made kuroo leave... "Kei... I know what you must be thinking right now... But this is not in any way shape or form your fault." Akiteru says but it only makes more tears flood down my face "...i could've stopped this..." I say hating how my voice cracks but there's nothing I can really do about it.  
"No, Kei... There is nothing you could've done... Things just happen the way they happen... We can't stop them..." He says  
I stay quiet biting my lip tightly. 

It felt like an eternity before they said tadashi was conscious and we could go see him, I walked slowly over to his room... I'm worried about how he will react to seeing me...  
I keep walking till I'm in the room, he has a broken arm and leg... He won't be able to play volleyball for a while...  
It's all my fault  
"Tsukki.." I hear tadashi say, I look over at him and he continues to speak "...im sorry tsukki... I wasn't looking where I was walking... I probably caused you to worry a lot..." He says.  
Why would he apologize? He did nothing wrong! It's my fault this happened. I could've stopped it...  
"No tadashi. This was not your fault at all. It's mine... I could have stopped you... I could've made you stay... I could've noticed the car before-" I'm cut off from my sentence when tadashi yells "shut up!! This wasn't your fault!! I'm the one that got jealous! I'm the one that stormed off without thinking! I just... I didn't like seeing kuroo act all close to you when he barely knows you!! It wasn't fair how he could just swoop in and take you away from me... I felt like I lost you... I know it was only going to be for a day but... Tsukki..." Tadashi pauses taking a deep breath before continuing "...I love you... I always have... And...I don't want to be separated from you... Ever" Tadashi finishes looking down at his lap  
I don't know what took over my body, but I walk over to him and gently grab his chin lifting his head up... Then... I plant a kiss on his lips 

-tadashis pov- 

Tsukki kissed me... TSUKKI KISSED ME!!!!  
I kiss back after freaking out in my head a bit  
He pulls away first and says "I love you too idiot... And I'm not leaving you any time soon, so stop thinking that"  
I can't hold back my tears of joy "s-sorry tsukki..." I say laughing a bit

-end-


End file.
